Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)/Ancestors
The following tree lists of all known ancestors of Maria Winblad within the Norse speaking regions of Scandinavia. Ancestral lines that warrant special attention (i.e. that trace out of Norse Scandinavia or connect with royalty) are continued on separate pages, and marked with the numbers 1 through 5 to the right of the tree. Brief discussions of those enumerated persons are duscussed in the section below the tree. Ancestor Tree *Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) **Johan Edvard Winblad (1856-1914) ***Anton Julius Winblad (1828-1901) ****Lars Magnus Winblad (bef 1797-aft1834) ****Brita Christina Öknaberg (1793-aft1828) *****Lars Öknaberg (1755-aft1793) *****Brita Olsdotter (1757-aft1793) ******Ole ? ***Elsa Maria Elisabeth (1829-1907) of Näslund ****Israel Israelsson III (1796-1858) of Näslund *****Israel Israelsson II (1755-1837) of Mörtsal ******Israel Olofsson (1727-1771) of Mörtsal *******Olof Persson (1678-1738) of Västansjö ********Per Olofsson (c1644-1713) of Bölen *********Olof Olofsson II of Bölen **********Olof ? *********Dordi Persdotter of Ås **********Per Olofsson ***********Olof ? ********Karin Eriksdotter (1640-1736) of Västansjö *********Erik Persson of Västansjö **********Per Håkansson of Västansjö ***********Håkan Eriksson ************Eric ? *********Karin ? *******Karin Israelsdotter (1690-1753) of Mörtsal ********Israel Johansson (1661-1715) of Dal *********Johan Eriksson of Västby **********Erik Grellsson of Västby ***********Grell ? *********Karin Israelsdotter of Dal **********Israel Olofsson ***********Olof ? ********Brita Jonsdotter (1665-?) of Näslund *********Jon Larson of Näslund **********Lars Göransson of Näslund ***********Göran Larsson ************Lars ? ***********Marit ? *********Märta ? ******Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804) of Lästa *******Johan Eriksson ********Erik ? *******Ella Grelsdotter ********Grel ? *****Brita Persdotter (1766-1788) ******Per ? ****Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) *****Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822) ******Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) *******Anders Andersson II (1675-1740) ********Anders Olofsson *********Olof ? ********Anna Eriksdotter *********Erik ? *******Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744) #1 ******Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) *******Gustav Ruuth ********Nils Ruuth ********Catharina Wattman *******Helena Von Der Hude *****Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813) ******Jonas Martinell ******Katarina Kristina Sedin **Salmine Sophia Severine Olsdatter (1862-1914) of Braekne ***Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Log ****Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *****Hans Hansen III (1749-1798) of Log ******Hans Hansen II (1729-1767) of Log *******Hans Larsson (c1705-1764) ********Lars Olsson *********Ole ? ******Zigri Zigrorsdatter (1720-?) *******Zigror ? *****Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-?) ******Peder ? ****Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad *****Ole Svensen (1762-1819) of Øye Øvre ******Sven Nilsen (1731-1813) of Øye Øvre *******Nils Olsen (1708-1773) of Solbjør ********Ole ? *******Svanhild Salvesdatter (c1710-?) of Øye Øvre ********Salve ? ******Mette Børelsdatter (1725-?) of Lona *******Børel Johnsen (1675-1751) of Saudland ********John Børelsen (1643-1680) of Saudland *********Børel Knutsen (c1618-?) of Saudland ********Mette Stenersdatter (c1650-?) of Hassel Nord *********Stener ? *******Berte Reiersdatter (c1680-?) of Lona ********Reier ? *****Anne Olsdatter (1762-1851) ******Ole Vodjusen (1728-1804) of Eigeland Ytre *******Vodju Olsen (c1700-?) of Eigeland Ytre ********Ole Vodjusen (1675-?) of Eigeland Ytre *********Vodju ? *******Joren Ånensdatter of Liland ********Ånen Joensen (1668-1739) *********Joen ? ********Ingeborg Nilsdatter of Liland (c1670-?) *********Nils Torgiusen Motland (?-1713) **********Torgiu ? *********Mette Lauritzdatter (1640-?) **********Lauritz Pedersen (1620-1676) ***********Peder ? **********Ingeborg Bjørnsdatter (c1620-?) ***********Bjørn ? ******Ingerid Gunnarsdatter (1742-1827) of Hamre *******Gunnar ? ***Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) ****Torsten Christophersen (1786-aft1825) of Vetteland *****Kristoffer Mikkelssen (1744-1826) of Hustoft ******Mikkel Kristofferson på Odland (1711-1749) *******Kristoffer Svenson på Skadberg (1677-bef1743) ********Sven Ellingson (1640-1725) of Odland *********Elling Ormson (1618-1676) of Solbjør **********Orm Ellingson ***********Elling Aamundtson ************Aamundt ? *********Steinvor Arnbjørnsdatter of Odland **********Arnbjørn Torsteinson ***********Torstein ? ***********Elen Rasmusdatter ************Rasmus Jonson *************Jon Olson **************Ole ? *************Maren Rasmusdatter **************Rasmus Jonson ***************Jon Knutson ****************Knut ? ***************Astrid Rasmusdatter ****************Rasmus Olson *****************Ole ? ****************Anna Gjermundsdatter *****************Gjermund ? **************Ingeborg Tjerandsdatter ***************Tjerand Olson ****************Ole Eivindson *****************Eivind ? ****************Domild ? ***************Marit Olsdatter ****************Ole ? ********Dorothea Nilsdatter *********Nils ? *******Gitlaug Mikkelsdatter ********Mikkel Mikkelson *********Mikkel ? ********Aasa Torsdatter *********Tor ? ******Malena Torgersdatter *******Torger Olson ********Ole Torgerson *********Torger ? ********Marit Eivinsdatter *********Eivin ? *******Guri Torgersdatter ********Torger ? *****Giertrud Gardsdatter of Heigrestad ******Gard Nillson of Kløgetveit *******Nils Salmundson (1691-1754) of Laksesvela ********Salmund Styrkårson of Tysland *********Styrkår Hendrikson of Tysland **********Hendrik Gjermundson ***********Gjermund Hendrikson ************Hendrik ? *********Berit Salmundsdatter of Helland **********Salmund Nillson of Helland ***********Nils ? ********Guri Gjermundsdatter *********Gjermund ? *******Gunhild Olsdatter of Kløgetveit ********Ole Torgerson *********Torger ? ********Marit Eivindsdatter of Kløgetveit *********Eivind Mikkelson **********Mikkel ? *********Gunhild Hoskuldsdatter **********Hoskuld Torkelson of Holmen ***********Torkel Tolleivson ************Tolleiv ? ***********Marit Andersdatter ************Anders ? ******Eli Pedersdatter of Abeland *******Peder Salveson of Slettebø ********Salve Henrikson of Tysland *********Henrik Gjermundson **********Gjermund ? ********Guri Mortensdatter of Gjeitreim *********Morten Svaleson of Gjeitreim (1620-1676) #2 *********Gjertrud Sivertsdatter of Holmen **********Silvert Torkelson of Holmen ***********Torkel Tolleivson ************Tolliev ? ***********Marit Andersdatter ************Anders ? *******Valborg Andersdatter of Eikeland ********Anders Einarson of Kløgetveit *********Einar Hødlarson **********Hødlar Gullikson ***********Gullik ? ********Inger Olsdatter of Eikeland *********Ole ? ****Johanne Jacobsdatter (1795-?) of Lindtjørn *****Jakob Gunnarsen (1764-1838) of Lindtjørn ******Gunnar ? *****Gitlaug Tollaksdatter (1773-aft1795) ******Tollak ? Notable Lineages #'Anna Elizabeth Von Rohr' emigrated to Sweden from Finland, and is a descendant of Baltic-Finnic and German nobility. For a list of her ancestors, click here. #'Morten Svaleson of Gjeitreim' is a descendant of Sweidish nobility on both his father and mother's side of the family. His father and mother were distant cousins, both descendants of Ramborg Knutsdatter. For a list of his ancestors, click here. Ancestors Notes